


I Am Not Your Princess

by Beberu



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, fairytale, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beberu/pseuds/Beberu
Summary: A series of short stories depicting the adventures or not-so-adventures of a witch named Moon and some prince.Oh! Let's not forget the dragon!





	1. Chapter 1

Moon arrived at her newly bought tower.

Putting down her suitcase, she looked around the room and grimaced.

"No wonder no one wanted this place. It used to be a princess tower." She complained.

She looked at the walls painted with flowers, the pink and girly decor and of course, the sparkly aura. She rolled up her sleeves and put her hands on her waist.

"Welp, nothing black paint can't fix. Now where's that dragon with my stuff?"

And as if on cue, the dragon crashed in through the open balcony to a wall. The crates full of her stuff that was on the dragon's back was crushed.

She face-palmed and the dragon looked at her apologetically.

"Modern commercialized dragons are soo pathetic. Good thing I bought my fragile items by myself." She mumbled under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting and Moon just finished setting up her poisonous garden.

Moon decided it was time to head in and rest. She stopped in her tracks remembering the flowery, sparkly, and girly-girly room upstairs that she procrastinated to fix.

Just thinking about it makes her lose energy.

"Maybe I should just camp out?" She looked up.

A cold breeze passed by her and sent her shivering.

That's a hard no.

She clicked her tongue, "If only that dragon can use it's fire breathe properly, cold nights wouldn't be a problem."

Moon headed upstairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon got out of the bath feeling refreshed though that feeling didn't last long as she entered her room.

Despite not trusting of her dragon's abilities, she pointed at it and ordered to light up the fireplace.

The dragon uses fire breath but it was too strong that the logs just turned to ashes in a matter of seconds and the fireplace was on fire.

With Moon's quick thinking, she splashed the fire with water that was on the carved glass vase near the bed.

The dragon knowing that it screwed up, lowered it's head awaiting for scolding.

Moon set the vase back on the table as she assessed the damage.

The dragon grew more nervous.

Seeing the black soot covering the part of the wall and the semi-burnt carpet near the fireplace she mused.

"Hmm... I guess the burned part made it look tragic. I guess doesn't look so bad anymore." She said. "It made this room more bearable."

The dragon looked up at her happily like a puppy as it hears compliments.

Moon glance at it, "What are you looking happy for? Get me some more firewood!"

The dragon quickly left and Moon took a look at the room thinking what to destroy to make the room more bearable.

Her eyes landed at the vase on the table.

Moon scooted near the vase and pushed it off the table like a cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon wrapped herself with a thick blanket and headed to the balcony.

She looked once more at the room and sighed.

"No matter how much mess I make, the room just screams, 'Oh dear me! When will my prince ever come and save me!'" Moon complained as she mockingly threw herself on the rails as she said the last part dramatically.

She turned with a groan and situated herself in the corner all huddled up in her blanket.

A disheveled prince was walking through the thick forest, looking at the map drawn on his arm guard from time to time.

"It should be around here." The prince says.


	5. Chapter 5

The prince ducked as he suddenly saw a dragon flying opposite the direction of the mark on the map.

As soon as the dragon was out of sight, the prince quickly got up and headed towards where the dragon came from.

The prince soon arrived in front of the tower, listening in for some time in case the witch was still in there.

He heard some muffled crashing inside the tower for a while before Moon came out to the balcony.

The prince couldn't hear exactly what she said fully but he did hear, "When will my prince save me?" making him think that Moon is the princess

"Oh dear princess whose hair is as dark as the night itself, complexion as pale as the moon, and eyes that sparkle like the stars, you must take courage and wait. For the day we meet will soon be due." He said with a dreamy expression.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning

Moon was bundled up in her thick blanket and woke up to the sounds of grunting.

She got up and saw that there's a hook with a rope attached to it at her balcony rails.

Still half-asleep, she squints her eyes checking if she's seeing right.

"The heck?" She muttered.

"Why is it so noisy in freaking morning?" Moon leaned out and looked for the source of grunting.

She saw this sleep deprived young man who's trying to climb up the balcony.

The prince quickly took notice of her and decided to greet her.

"Good morning princess! My apologies if i awaken you. I didn't think that you would awaken by yourself. I was going to wake you with a kiss but that doesn't really seem to be needed at the moment but, Fear not! I'm prince Claudius and I have come to save thee."

Moon stood there processing what's in front of her, barely understanding what he just said, she blinked a few times, "I'm not interested in your religion." She said flatly and went inside her room.


End file.
